The Adventures That Follows
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: After the blue macaws returned from the amazon,everything was peaceful and perfect,until a certain bird appears and changes everything...
(Hey guys!I'm finally back with another story. I know this chapter is quite of short and boring but as more and more chapter comes,it will get more exciting!so until the next chapter,Bye!)

It was the morning after they returned from the Amazon and had that crazy night party at the Samba club,so it was only natural for the blue spix macaw family to sleep in extremely late that morning.

The sun was already high up in the sky,the time being around 11.40 am. On usual days,they would all had been awake by now and would had eaten their breakfast.

But the burning hot afternoon sun was making it too hot and uncomfortable for them to continue sleeping. Jewel was the first one to give in to the weather as she slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was that everyone else was still asleep and although she didn't had a watch,she could still easily tell that it was going to be the afternoon just by looking at the length of the shadows and the position of the sun in the sky.

Since its going to be afternoon soon,I might as well wait for everyone to wake up and have lunch together,in the mean time I might as well go get a bathe.

With that thought,Jewel took flight from the nest and headed for the nearest pond are river to get a quick bath.

...

It was a busy morning for Nico and Pedro at the samba club,as it was the morning after a crazy party. There was a lot of cleaning up to do,restocking of fruits and rearranging of the furniture.

And they had to do this all by themselves as Raphel was busy catching up with things that had happened in his family while they were away in the Amazon for a month.

"I enjoy having parties here,but I do not enjoy having to clean this place up,"Pedro declared, while he stacked a bunch of fallen down boxes back on top of each other.

Nico who was at the other end of the club cleaning the bar,turned his head around and replied,"Same here."

"Time sure flies by real quick,"Pedro said,letting out a sigh as he sat down on one of the boxes.

"What do you Mean?"Nico questioned,he left the towel that he was using to clean the bar on the bar top before making his way to Pedro.

"It feels like just last week when we left for the Amazon,but in actual fact,it's been a whole month!"Pedro replied.

"You're right,"Nico admitted,he sat down next to Pedro and let out sigh. "Time sure flies."

"Hello guys!"An enthusiastic voice greeted the duo,Nico and Pedro both got startled momentarily by the voice until they realized who it was.

"Hello Cyan!"They greeted their blue macaw friend

back in unison as she slowly approached them from the entrance of the club.

"How was your first night in Rio?"Pedro enquired,he got up from the box and walked to a nearby mini fridge to get Cyan a drink.

"It was good,I guess,"Cyan replied,while she took the can drink from Pedro and popped it open with her talons.

"Where did you sleep last night?"Nico asked.

"Oh,I slept on the giant white tree on the edge of a cliff!"Cyan replied,enthusiastically. "The view was beautiful!"

Both Nico and Pedro turned to face each other before they started giggling. "What's so funny?"Cyan enquired,her head cocked.

"First of all,it's not a tree,it's a statue,"Nico corrected her with a talon raised up. "And second,"Pedro chimed in,lifting up two talons. "It's called Christ The Redeemer,it's a highly respected figure all over the world."

"Interesting,"Cyan said,with a slight sarcasm in her voice as she rubbed her chin with her talons.

"Anyway,"Nico said,which was accompanied by a yawn as he slid himself off the box and back onto the ground. "What brings you here today?"

"I just came by to see if you guys need any help cleaning up the place,especially after a crazy party last night,"Cyan replied,while she looked around at the condition that the Samba Club is in.

"And it seems like you guys are managing well on your own,this place looks great!"Cyan cried out,complementing the duo of their great work.

"So if you guys don't need help,i think I will leave now,I have a lot of exploring to do,"Cyan infromed them as she finished up her drink.

"See ya Hot wing!"the trio bid fare well to each other before Cyan left the club.


End file.
